rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Velvet Scarlatina/Affiliation
Affiliations Beacon Academy Velvet was a second-year student at Beacon Academy prior to its fall. Team CFVY Velvet is a member of Team CFVY. According to Monty Oum, Velvet Scarlatina's teammates greatly value her abilities and have had many battles together.Monty Oum's Rooster Teeth Journal Team CFVY Coco Adel Coco Adel is Velvet's team leader. The two interact while fighting Grimm in "Breach" when Coco tells Velvet to save her weapon for another time. Velvet appears disappointed, but she obeys her leader anyway. She cares deeply for Coco, and worries about her and Yatsuhashi after they lost the match in "Lessons Learned". Velvet admires Coco, and has known of her since her days at Pharos Academy. Fox Alistair Fox respects Velvet and her skill, and the two get along well. He comforts Velvet after their team loses in "Lessons Learned". Yatsuhashi Daichi Yatsuhashi seems to be protective of her. He defended her from flying spikes, and Velvet has described him as always watching out for her. At first, Velvet showed disdain towards him because of his Mistralian origins, though they grew very close over time. Team RWBY Team RWBY Velvet seems to be on friendly terms with Team RWBY, as evident by their show of concern regarding Team CFVY's late arrival. Velvet lies and tells them that they were fine to make them feel safe, and wishes them luck and safety on their mission. The two teams lost touch after the Battle of Beacon. Ruby Rose Ruby and Velvet get along well. They strike up a friendly conversation about her photography, and Velvet also asks about Yang Xiao Long, showing concern for Ruby's sister after the incident where Yang injured Mercury. Weiss Schnee Despite Weiss' usual distrust of Faunus, Velvet remains on good terms with her. When Team CFVY returned from their mission late, Weiss appeared to be worried and anxiously questioned her on what happened. During the Battle of Beacon, Weiss shows concern for Velvet when Coco sends her in to fight the Atlesian Paladin-290 on her own. Later, after Velvet becomes overwhelmed, Weiss steps in to save her, tapping into a part of her Semblance she hadn't yet been able to utilize. With a smile, Velvet takes a picture afterwards. Blake Belladonna Blake and Velvet get along well. When they met, Blake defended Velvet from a racist harasser. Blake is angered when she sees Cardin or others discriminating Velvet. Blake is concerned when Team CFVY returns from a mission late and is the first on Team RWBY to rush to Velvet. It was revealed RWBY: After the Fall that Blake had revealed her secret to Velvet and the rest of Team CFVY when she scolded Yatsuhashi for making a potentially insensitive joke about Blake taking a "catnap". Yang Xiao Long Velvet has not yet been seen interacting with Yang, however, she disagreed with those who badmouthed Yang after her match against Mercury Black, and told Ruby that Yang is "such a nice person." Others Cardin Winchester Velvet is one of Cardin's bullying victims. She is first bullied by him in "Jaunedice", where he pulls her rabbit ears in order to prove they are real, whilst the rest of his team mock her. Sun Wukong Velvet and her team remain on friendly terms with Team SSSN. After the Battle of Beacon, the two teams reconnected in the settlement of Coquina, where Sun caught his peers up on what had occurred at the Battle of Haven. References Category:Affiliation pages